More Like Koga
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been fighting a lot recently. They have one fight where Kagome wonders why Inuyasha can't be more like Koga. Will Inuyasha finally apologize to Kagome and start treating her right? Or will they keep fighting?
1. The Fight

**Kagome is tired of Koga hitting on her when she wasn't interested in it. She wants to tell him to stop, but also doesn't want to hurt him. When she talks to him, they get closer. What will happen?**

**To be honest, I'm making this story up as I go. Sooo, sorry if it kind of sucks.**

* * *

Chapter One

The "Fight"

~Kagome's POV~

Me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo woke up in our sleeping bags, with the exception of Shippo who was with me, around the campfire. Inuyasha had slept in his tree. I was happy he actually slept, he hasn't slept in days! I sat up and stretched. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my bag and grabbed my comb and started combing my hair. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Sit." I said plainly. I heard a loud thump on the ground.

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?!" said the hanyou.

"For staring at me." I replied.

"WHAT?! You crazy wench! I wasn't staring at shi-"

"Sit." I said again.

"Now what?!"

"That's for the attitude." I said. I put my comb back in my bag. You know, I've never told anyone this, but I love it when Inuyasha is annoyed. He's so funny. When he blushes it drives me insane on the inside. I frowned.

'Why do I keep fantasizing about him? It's not like he likes me or anything. It's not healthy to keep thinking about what will never happen. Why can't he be more like Koga?'

"Hey! Why the long face?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing! I'm just fine! Haha!" I said with a obviously fake smile. He squinted his eyes at me. I wasn't having such a great day.

"Hey! Stop _staring _at me! Unless you want me to sit you again!" I said. I heard another thump. Oh...I said sit didn't I?

"Oops! Sorry!" I said, laughing. Sango woke up and stretched.

"Goodmorning Kagome!"

"Goodmorning Sango!" I said with a smile. I loved my friends so very much. Much better than my too controlling friends at home. They're always choosing things for me! Which guy to date, which classes I should take, what shoes I should wear. Sheesh! Can't a girl get some peace?

I suddenly noticed I had an angry expression on my face. I blushed and tried to hide it.

"Kagome...are you okay?" said Inuyasha. He sounded concerned. "If it's because I kept staring at you..." he started. Oh my gosh! Is he going to say sorry?! That's so sweet of him! "...then you need to suck it up! Jeez. What are we 5 years old?" he finished. I sighed. It was too good to be true. He walked up to the campfire and sat next to it.

"So...when's food gonna be ready, Kagome?" he said. Did he just say what I thought he said? I was blushing madly now. Not in embarrassment, but in anger.

"Sit!" I shouted. It woke Shippo and Miroku up.

"Are they fighting again?" said Miroku.

"Seems like it..." said Shippo, wiping his eyes.

"You know I'm not in a peachy mood! I'm in deep thought and you want me to cook for you after you were rude to me? Make your own damn food! Sheesh! You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!" I shouted.

~Inuyasha's POV~

"You know I'm not in a peachy mood! I'm in deep thought and you want me to cook for you after you were rude to me? Make your own damn food! Sheesh! You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. Did she just cuss at me? She must be pretty mad. She stormed off into the forest. I have to admit, I feel kind of guilty. I should have known she was thinking about something important.

~Kagome's POV~

I stormed off into the forest. That Inuyasha can be such a jerk! Maybe I was too hard on him. He was just hungry after all. I turned on my heel and went back to the campsite. Inuyasha was still sitting in front of the fire. I really felt bad. I walked in and got my back. He looks surprised I was already back. I grabbed four cups of Raman, a portable oven plate, and a bottle of water. He looked really surprised. I poured the water into the Ramen cup and put it on the oven plate.

"K-Kagome?" he asked. I didn't answer. The timer ended and I took the cup off and walked up to him.

"Here." I said. I gave him the ramen cup. He looked sad. Hurt. Guilty. So did I.

"You didn't have to you know...I could have just found some fish." he said, looking down.

"It's okay...I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said. I was expecting him to say that it was his fault and not mine, but he didn't. I didn't even get mad. I was about to say something but I shut my mouth before he got angry. I got up and walked back to the forest. I needed some time by myself.

~Sango's POV~

Kagome looked really depressed. I wanted to know what was wrong. I got up and followed where she was going. I waited for her to be out of sight first, so she wouldn't find out.

"Hey! Where do you think _you're _going?!" an annoying hanyou asked me.

"Doing your job." I answered. I knew that would get to him. He looked shocked. I gave him a cold stare and walked off.

I kept walking but there was no sign of Kagome. Suddenly, I heard a faint crying noise. I ran towards where I heard it. I saw Kagome sitting by a lake. She was crying.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" I said, running up to her and hugging her.

"No. And I'm not going to be for a long, long time!" she said, crying harder.

"Is this about Inuyasha?"

"...no..."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, yes."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Well, we've been fighting a lot lately. I think he's starting to not like me." she said, starting to cry again. I hugged her again.

"Don't let those thoughts get to you. If Inuyasha really did hate you, he would have asked you to go home. Do you mind if I talk to Inuyasha about this?"

"I suppose you're right. I don't care if you talk to him. Do I have to be with you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Okay then. Let me know what he says."

"I will." I replied smiling.

* * *

**:D One down, and...well I don't know how many Chapters this will be...so a bunch to go? Hopefully? Please review :) Be nice! Thanks! -KHHetalia969**


	2. Be More Like Koga

**Hey, I'm back. So, I don't know what to put here, as always. But here it is. Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Talk

~Inuyasha's POV~

Did I really get her _that_ mad? I mean _really._ It was just a little argument.

"Feh! Who needs her anyway!" I said.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Sango. I jumped. I didn't know she was behind me.

"W-What?!"

"How could you say such a thing?!" shouted Sango. What's her problem? I've that this before?

"What's the big surprise?!" I shouted back.

"Kagome is crying her eyes out and you are going to say you don't need her? You're no man at all! You're a fool!" she shouted at me. Why was Kagome crying?

"Kagome...is crying?" I asked her. It hurt me to know that I made her cry. I know I'm not mean enough to make Kikyo cry. Kagome is just sensitive. "Where is she?"

"She's near the lake nearest to the village. You better fix this. I hate when Kagome is this depressed."

"She's depressed? I thought she was just down?!" I shouted. "If I knew she was depressed before I would have went to her a long time ago!"

"If it was Kikyo you would go to her even if she was happy..." said Sango. She was angry. I ran to where Sango told me Kagome was. I picked up her scent. And the scent of tears. I was starting to feel really bad. I stopped when I saw a figure of a girl. It was Kagome. She was sitting down hugging her knees, I knew she was crying from the scent of tears and her shoulders shaking.

"Kagome..."

"Huh?!" she said. She jumped. "Oh. I didn't see you there." she said. She didn't even smile. She didn't look alert. She looked depressed, sad, confused...and it was all my fault.

~Third Person POV~

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. He stared at the red puffy eyes of the girl in front of him. He felt her pain. He leaned in and embraced Kagome.

"I hate seeing you like this. Please tell me why you're so upset."  
"You mean S-Sango didn't t-tell you?" she said, sniffing. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I just hate how were always fighting. I'm scared you're going to say you don't need me anymore." she said, starting to cry again. Inuyasha embraced her again.

"I will always need you. I need you here by my side." he said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You promise?"

"Yes. We may fight a lot but we're still best friends."

"Okay, Inuyasha. Thanks for opening up for me."

"O-Opening up? Feh! As if!" he shouted. He turned around and folded his arms.

"Let's just go back to camp. But let me wash my face first, I don't want the others to know I was crying." she said peacefully. Inuyasha just nodded.

They headed back to camp and found Miroku, Shippo, Lady Kaede, and Sango sitting around the fire in Lady Kaede's hut. Sango didn't look to happy. The monk probably groped her again.

"Hey Kagome! Where have you been?" said Shippo, jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled and hugged the little kitsune.

"I was just relaxing next to the lake. I'm fine!" she said with a small smile.

"You sure? You look like you've been crying. Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked. Inuyasha got irritated and punched him in the head, knocking him away from Kagome's arms and plummeting to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" shouted the little fox.

"She said she's fine! Now leave her alone!" he shouted.

"Would you stop abusing him?!" shouted Sango the loudest. Everyone stopped and looked at the demonslayer. "All you do is yell and complain about how annoying everyone is when the most annoying person is you! Show some respect!" she shouted. She crossed her arms and looked the other way. Inuyasha said no words. He was blushing in embarrassment.

"Whatever." he said angrily as he sat down next to Miroku.

"Sango...what's wrong? Why are you mad at Inuyasha?" said Kagome, sitting down next to Sango.

"He's just frustrating me." said Sango, looking down into the fire.

"How am I frustrating _you?_" said Inuyasha with an obvious attitude.

"Shut up." said Sango.

"Well, whatever Inuyasha did, I'm sure he'll apologize for it! Right Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Hah! As if! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well she has to be mad at you for something!"

"Well I didn't do anything! Lay off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO."

"Yes! I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not apologizing for anything!"

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome. Inuyasha knew what was coming next. He gulped and his eyes went wide. "SIT!" she shouted. Then, THUMP! Inuyasha was kissing dirt. "Now say sorry!"

"S...Sorry San...go..."

"Hmph. _Whatever_." said Sango. Inuyasha ignored it.

"It's getting late, we should probably head to bed." said Miroku.

"It's evening already?" said Kagome, looking outside the hut. "Wow. Well, I guess I'm going to bed." she said as she yawned and got out her sleeping bag. She layed it out and the others got their "beds" ready.

~The Next Morning~

Kagome was the last to wake up. She got up and stretched and yawned. She completely packed her bag and started to go to the well. She had a _huge_ exam in three days and she didn't even study yet.

"By guys! I'll see you in four days!" she said with a smile.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Back home! I have a test soon and I didn't even study yet!"

"Kagome, I'm pretty sure finding Naraku and getting the jewel together is much more important than a stupid test!"

"No it's not! If I don't pass high school I won't be able to live life without stuggling to get through!"  
"Kagome, you're staying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I don't care if your happy about this or not! You're staying here!" he shouted. Everyone got quiet. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"...K...Kagome...?" said Miroku.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KOGA?!" she shouted as she ran away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"More...like Koga?" he said. His eyes saddened and he frowned.

"Inuyasha...she didn't mean it. She was just-" started Miroku

"Save it."

"Serves you right. _That _is the answer to disrespect. The hurt that comes back on you." said Sango.

"Sango that's enough." said Lady Kaede. "I'm pretty sure Inuyasha understands."

"You know...you're right, Sango." said Inuyasha.

"I know I am. That's why I said it." said Sango coldly. Inuyasha put his head down. Not showing his eyes. He felt like crying. He got up and ran to the forest and jumped on the sacred tree. His heart ached.

'The woman I...no. I don't love Kagome. I love Kikyo...right?' he thought. 'I cant love Kagome. She's just a friend. Well...not to sure about that anymore. She wants me to be like Koga. Which means she would rather be with him than with me. Hm...makes sense. I don't treat her half as good as Koga does...' he said. His heart pounded with sadness. A tear fell down his cheek as he thought of his best friend leaving him. He prayed to the gods for this day not to come. That day might as well be today.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Please tell me what you think of the story? R&R! Please be nice!**


	3. I Love You

**Hey! Well, I'm back. I legit JUST posted Chapter 2. I'm sorry I didn't upload it sooner! Well, enjoy!**

**fdlhbgnwsgndbgkjldfngbdfslg THE FEELS. THE INUYASHA FEELS. SO MANY OF THEM.**

**SO...**

**….**

**MANY...**

**…**

**FEELS...**

**….**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Meeting Up with Koga.

Kagome woke up in her bed. She was so comfortable in her own bed. A _real_ bed. She got up and walked to the shower. She was in total bliss. She was soo worn out from the feudal era. The feudal era...Inuyasha. She had a big fight with him that lead to things being said that shouldn't have been said. Oh well, he deserved it. After all the stuff I do for him, this is how he repays me? Not letting me go _home_? Hmph! She got out of the shower and got ready for school. I ate breakfast, walked to school, and caught up with my friends. I walked into the class room and didn't understand _anything._ How was I supposed to study for this?!

School ended and I headed back home. I took another shower and I studied ALL day. There was no way I was supposed to be knowing all of this material in three days! Oh Kami please be on my side this time!

I studied for a good five hours, ate dinner and went to bed. Boy was I tired. The next morning I did the same thing I did before. I took a shower, ate breakfast, went to school, came back, studied, took another shower, ate dinner, and went to bed. But the third day. The third day was something...

I woke up shaking. I had a nightmare that I was getting chased by Naraku and no one was there to help me. I didn't even have any weapons! I jolted awake and looked at the time. It was almost 10 am! I was late for school! On the day of my exam!

~Third Person POV~

"Oh no! Please let this be a dream!" shouted the young girl. She got dressed and ran as fast as she could to school. She jolted into her classroom and quickly sat down.

"Ms. Higurashi. Why are you late today?" asked the teacher.

"Well, I was caught up trying to help my brother. He fell down and hurt his leg." she said.

"Oh, alright, you're excused. You missed the test, but you can stay after school to make it up.

'Good one, Kagome.' she thought as she sighed in relief. The bell rang about ten minutes after she bursted in. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was her friend Yuka.

"Hey! Is Sota okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Why?"

"Well, you said he got hurt!"

"Oh yeah. I just said that so I would be excused. No biggie!" I said with a smile.

"Oh, well what about your man? What was his name? Inuyasha?"

"He's not my man. I have to go make up this test. See you later!"

"Bye, Kagome!" she waved and I waved back. I walked into the class room. Eri and Ayumi were in there, but why?

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We wanted to re-take the test. It was so hard!" Eri said.

"Great...thanks for telling me." I said nervously as I sat down at my desk. I got through it all and thankfully it wasn't that hard. I walked out of the classroom and I started walking home. Eri and Ayumi caught up with me.

"Hey! How do you think you did?"

"Pretty good actually, I studied a lot for this one. I think I got at least a B."

"What!?" shouted Ayumi.

"W-What did I say?" asked Kagome.

"You thought it was easy?!"

"Well, considering I studied for it a lot, yeah."

"You're crazy Kagome. We'll catch you later! Bye!"

"See ya!" I said as I walked back home. I was walking up the stairs and I saw something I was hoping not to see. Inuyasha walking out of the wellhouse. Great.

~One Day earlier In the Feudal Era~

"Inuyasha when is Kagome coming back? She was really upset! Go bring her back!" shouted Shippo. Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree. He was thinking about what had happened the other day.

'Be more like Koga? The only reason she would say that is because she would rather be with him! What did I do to deserve that?!'

"Inuyaaashaaa! Earth to Inuyasha!" shouted Shippo.

"I heard you the first damn time! Shut up already! Kagome will come back when she wants to!"

"But that's not usually how it goes! You almost never let her go home!"

"Fine! If she's not back in two days I'll go get her. There. Happy little runt?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" he said, running back to the village.

'Guess I'd better follow him.' thought the hanyou, jumping down from the tree and following the little kitsune.

"Sango! Inuyasha said he's gonna get Kagome!" shouted Shippo, excited.

"He did? When?" asked Sango. Inuyasha entered the hut Shippo, Sango and Miroku were staying in.

"Inuyasha, are you really going to get Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I told the little runt I'd go get her if she wasn't back in two days." said Inuyasha.

"Oh, have you thought about how you're going to solve this problem?"

"What problem?"  
"Between you and Kagome. When Kagome was upset she told me she wishes you two had a friendly relationship."

"W-What?! R-relationship?"  
"You know what I mean!"

"Hmph. I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you and Kagome make up or not?!"

"We did!"

"So why are you acting like you didn't! Kagome is your closest friend!"

"Yeah, so? It was just a small fight! She'll get over it!"

"Inuyasha she has _never _gotten over any of the fights you two had! She remembers more than you do! She cares for you more than you care for her!" shouted the demonslayer. Inuyasha looked confused.

"She...she does?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said. She was smiling now. "Inuyasha. Kagome loves you." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"W-What?!" he said.

"She loves you. She even told me that she's _in _love with you!" she said again. Inuyasha smiled wide.

'So she doesn't want to leave me after all...' he thought.

"I'll go get her tomorrow morning." he said.

"Finally you come to your senses!" shouted Shippo. Inuyasha raised his fist and Shippo ran. Sango looked annoyed.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"Hello everyone!" said Miroku as he walked in the hut.

"Gotta go." said Inuyasha as he ran to the well. 'Kagome...I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.' thought the hanyou. He jumped down the well and hoped for the best.

~Kagome POV~

Great, now I have to fight with him again.

"Um...h-hey, Kagome." he said blushing. Why was he blushing? He was mad at me right?

"Hi. Can I ask why you're here? I said I was coming back in 4 days. It's only been three."

"Well, I...kinda wanted to talk to you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"About what?"

"Well, I felt b-bad that I hurt you." he said blushing harder. He's trying to apologize! Oh my gosh! "I'm...I'm really sorry, Kagome." he said. He stepped in front of me and embraced me. Not one of those aggressive pull me into his arms. He came to me and hugged me. He buried his face into my hair. He was so cuddly!  
"I-It's okay Inuyasha. I'm sorry too." I said as I hugged him back. He pulled away from me.

"About what? You have nothing to apologize for!"

"About saying you should be more like Koga. I know that hurt you. So I'm sorry."

"No."

"...no?" I asked.

"You were right. I _do _need to be more respectful to you. But Koga is only respectful to _you_ and no one else. The fact that you chose him hurt me. That's all. Besides that, I agree with you. And I promise I'll do anything I can to make you happy." he said, embracing me again. I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" he said chuckling. His laugh was so cute.

"Were acting like a couple."

"Hah. Yeah...hey Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to?" he asked me. I didn't know what he meant.

"Like to what?"

"You know...be...a couple." my heart stopped. Did he just really say that?

"WOAHWOAHWOAH. What kind of couple are we talking about?!"

"You know. This kind." he said. He leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft kiss. I was in complete shock. "You know what I mean?" he said as he pulled away.

"Uhm...y-yeah. K-k-kind of." I said. I knew I was blushing madly. He took my hand in his.

"Well...what do you say?" he said. His face was inches away from mine. I blushed even harder. He was blushing too. This obviously wasn't the easiest thing to do, considering Inuyasha really didn't ever have a romantic side...besides now. I started tearing up. Out of the four years I was with Inuyasha, this is the moment I have been daydreaming of. It's finally coming true. He hugged me tight. I felt so safe in his arms. "Why are you crying."

"Yes." I said. He let go of me.

"What?"

"Yes, I would love to be a couple." I told him. His face went brighter than the sun. He hugged me tight and kissed me multiple times on my neck. He was so happy, and so was I. He picked me up and spin me around.

"Ready to go back or do you need another day?" he asked me.

"I want to stay for another day."

"Oh...okay then." he said. He wanted me to come back.

"As long as you stay with me." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Of course, beautiful." he told me as he kissed my temple.

"W-wow." I said. He laughed.

"What?"

"You called me beautiful."

"Yeah, so?"

"You never called me that before."

"Well I hid it. I didn't want you to think I liked you. I thought you would reject me."

"Inuyasha you know it was obvious that I loved you."

"Yeah, so?" he said blushing. I kissed his cheek.

"Let's go inside." I told him. He nodded. That night I slept like a baby. I have never felt so comfortable and loved in my whole life. Come to think of it, I've never loved anyone like I love Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha, for everything.

* * *

**AAAND DONE. I'm so sorry that I took so long! I really am! But I hope it won't be like that from now and on. So, please R&R :) Thanks!**


End file.
